


There...I said It.

by Cr0ssD



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Break up letter, Feels, Letter, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, One-Shot, Past Relationship(s), shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cr0ssD/pseuds/Cr0ssD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very short little blurb about Eren and Armins falling out of love and how Eren feels about it. Feelsy. <br/>A letter from Eren to Armin saying Goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There...I said It.

**Author's Note:**

> Again,warning feels. Most likely just a one shot.

You`ll never guess who It is. Okay maybe you will, But that doesn’t matter. It only matters, who you are, Armin, and despite our attempts you were never mine. And I was never yours. Your heart will always be hers. As it should be, I was never one to give up, in fact that’s why I've always been so stubborn, but I don’t seem to have a choice now. Even though you know how I feel, and you know me better than most you still can`t change your heart. I want to be angry at you for it, for lying to me and hurting me so much, but I can't. I once told you that I would always be there for you, but I'm afraid I can`t do that now. I`ve said over a hundred times no matter what happens that we`d always be friends but I don’t think I`m strong enough for that now. So forget we ever happened, it might even be easier for you that way. Unfortunately for me, I can`t forget. I`ll remember all the things you ever said to me, all the nights I stayed awake smiling at the day we just had. All the times you`ve left me because you were scared. All the times we`ve come back to each other when we thought we were fixed. That’s why I`m doing this though, because I don’t have the courage to tell you to your face just how hurt I am. But you know me, I don’t want anyone's pity, I`m not some weak little kid, I can take care of myself, despite what some may think or say. So do me a favor and don’t worry about me, Okay? I`ll be fine, but I need some time away from it all, and mostly I need some time away from you. Now don’t feel bad for me okay, Arm? Don’t go moping around upset cause you hurt someone either, let alone, me. you know what you want, now go after her and be happy, okay. Don’t worry, Ill figure everything out, I always have.

\--The Masochistic Idiot, Eren Yeager

P.s. Just be you, and everything else will fall into place.


End file.
